Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-73.229.130.193-20190221174308
Broken BFFS part 3&4 -BlackSwanSong It was official. Keefe had never felt more confused in his life. Alden and Della were calling him son, Biana and Fitz thought he was there brother, and didn't seem to remember Lord Cassius and Lady Gisela at all. It was like a dream come true. "Keefe! Come on, slowpoke! We've got to go shopping in Atlantis for new school supplies!" Keefe frowned at Biana, who looked a little too happy for someone just going to get school stuff; no doubt she'd rope Alden and Della into going to a mall. "Aw Biana, weren't you just in Atlantis? Couldn't you've bought your books then?" Biana frowned. "Uh...no?" Keefe frowned. "Uh...yes you were. With Linh, remember?" Biana, Fitz, Alden and Della all exchanged a glance. Finally, Fitz asked, "Who's Linh?" Keefe reeled. What was happening? Why didn't they remember? "Keefe, I want you to take this, a spoonful a day. It should help clear your mind," said Alden, holding out a bottle with a pink, oozing syrup with....sparkly chunks. "Whoa! That's hardcore! I'm gonna have sparkles stuck in my gut forever, not to mention I'm totally going to hurl it back up when you're not looking. No offense to Elwin, but this looks like-" Keefe gagged as Della shoved the spoon in his mouth. The syrup was so sweet, it was cloying. The chunks of sparkles tasted like sand and scratched his throat raw. "Are you feeling better, Keefe?" Della asked, hovering over him. "And I thought..." Keefe wheezed, "that all Elvin medicine tasted good." "Is your confusion gone?" Fitz asked. Keefe frowned, what confusion? He vaguely remembered a pair of golden brown eyes, shining up at him, before fuzziness swallowed them up. Keefe shook himself. "I'm great, let's go to Atlantis." Keefe felt great, even if they were shopping. His brain was foggy, but that didn't worry him, Tackle Bramble was a dangerous sport, after all. What had he been thinking? Why on earth hadn't he worn a helmet? "Serves me right," Keefe decided. He definitely wouldn't make that mistake again! Biana suddenly popped up beside him, grinning broadly. "I've got something for you, Keefe!" She proudly displayed a small creature with wings and claws. "It's a get well gift! But watch out-Imps are trouble." Keefe staggered backwards, clutching his head, as an image of a purple imp filled his mind. A familiar girl was holding him, a girl with beautiful brown eyes. Was she a human? Why would this girl have... "Moonlark," Keefe breathed. "Sophie." That's a weird name, but it works. Sophie Moonlark, the imp." It all came rushing back. Sophie, Linh, Dex....even Bangs Boy! Keefe stumbled towards Biana. "Where is she? What have they done to her?!" Keefe demanded. Biana took a step back, looking shocked. "Mom! Dad! Fitz! Keefe's-" "That's right!" Keefe exploded, whirling on Fitz as he exited the shop. "You were with her! What did you do with her?! Where is she?!" Fitz didn't have time to react before Keefe was there. Held Fitz upon a rage and screamed, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SOPHIE?" Tears spilled down Keefe's trembling form. Biana was screaming and Fitz looked scared, but Keefe didn't care. He only cared about the girl he loved more than his own life, and he knew one thing. He could feel it, deep in his bones. She was in trouble, and no one remembered her. "ANSWER ME! HOW COULD YOU FORGET HER?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE HER!" His voice broke and he set him down. He felt someone restrain him, and quick as a flash, he was knocked unconscious....again. But this time, Keefe would remember. After all, how could you forget your MATE? I will post part 5 as soon as I can! Happy reading!-BLACKSWANSONG